Hamrio Musica
Hamrio Musica (Hamulio Mujika) is one of the last surviving members of the Musica family. The family was slaughtered by Lance, a Demon Card captain. The other surviver is Galein Musica, the famous blacksmith of Punk Street. After the slaughter, a man who's name is Rize took him in, not knowing of Hamrio's family. Hamrio was trained with silver-claiming techniques under Rize for years, and asked if he could get a tatoo, which coincedentely was his family's symbol. Before Rize died, he said something about stealing or taking. So Hamrio made the Silver Rhythm Gang. Musica can be very good at anything sneaky. He always goes by his surname: Musica. On Rize's deathbed, he asked Musica to find Silver Ray and destroy it, to which Musica agreed. Musica later discovered that the Oni Fortress River Saly was in fact the Silver Ray in disguise. After a battle with the oni leader Ogre, he managed to destroy the Silver Ray with the help of Reina. The weapon was then reborn as an artifact, which Reina called "The Ocean-Rending Spear, Silver Ray". Musica now carries both the Silver Ray and Reina's silver, as they have fused with his own. Synopsis Musica arc Musica has his gang steal a bunch of money from one of the Demon Cards' casino with his airship. After this, Musica stops a fight between Hebi and Haru Glory after Hebi's watering can was shot. Musica quickly repaired it with his silver abilities and moved on to Punk Street. While there he wasted a lot of the money in another casino. After leaving, Elie heard his name and thought he was a legendary blacksmith and asked for his help. Musica at first thought Elie was flirting with him and went with her alone and she brought him to Haru. The two instantly remember each other and the Musica name is brought up. Befor they can continue, the Demon Card lackeys attack them and with Plue's help he sets Haru and Elie free and the three of them fight them off. After Haru runs off to find the other Musica, Haru charges Musica with watching Elie. As Musica looks for her, he finds that Lance has captured her and he is told to bring the Rave and the Rave Master to him by 5pm or Elie were to be killed. With this, Musica finds Haru and Galein and after some planning, Musica heads off to Lance's base. When he arrives he quickly defeats all the guards and he prepares to face off Lance as he learns more about Lance's sword's abilities. However, before he could continue the fight Haru showed up and took over. As he provided back up for Haru, Musica defeated Lance's whole army and helped everyone escape after Lance was defeated. After the celebration, Musica went to rob a vault but they item he was lookking for wasn't there. After the heist Hebi and Plue were caught so Musica turned himself in to free them. As he was preparing to leave, Musica fakes that he isn't Galein's grandson (however, Galin knew he was lying) and embarks on his quest for his unknown item. Shuda arc When the heat was on his gang, Musica changed his hair style and infiltrated a mine that Shuda was excavting to find Raves. Musica then noticed Haru and Elie and he secretly followed them to save them from an assassin doctor. After the doctor fled, Musica declares his interest in finding Rave and as he and Haru are about to fight for it, Elie starts to shoot the place up and brings them to submission. Following Elie, Musica finds an ancient door that Deerhound only allows Haru through to gain the Rave of Knowledge. Suddenly, Shuda arrives with his lackies and begins his assualt through his airship. Musica begind his fight with Rugar, a cyborg, but as Elie is about to be sexually abused, Musica takes on and defeats both of the lackeys with little effort despite Shuda's explosions around him. After Shuda's defeat, Shuda's airship is about to blow and Musica calls his gang to help them. As he runs into an airplane with the others, he piolets the overweight plane to saftey until his gang saves them and brings them to the biggest city on the continent. Mystery of Elie arc Musica requests that the Rave Warriors got to the Rave Musimum but as he arrives, he is shock to find how crowded it is. He is then told that Haru's antics have increased the musimum's popularity and thus Musica looks around to see some of the inaccuracys of Shiba's legend. After Elie leaves, Musica hears a fortune teller tell Haru that his most precious thing will die in his arms soon. Musica then becomes surprised as Haru leaves to find her but he hears from Hebi that Elie has met a strange man, Musica fears the worst. He then sees the fortune teller again and as Haru battles the man trying to kill Elie, Musica sees that the future changed and he saw Haru stabbing Elie. Knowing Haru could not live with himself if he hurt Elie, Musica starts to fight with Reina who hurt Sieg Hart, the man trying to kill Elie. But as Haru escapes Seig's spell with Elie, Elie's Etherion activates scaring Musica into thinking Haru will kill her. As he pleades for him not to, Haru stabbs Elie causing Musica to falter. However, to everyone's surprise, Haru stabbed Elie with Runesave, a sword that cuts only magic. Releaved, Musica and his gang fire some fireworks and Musica gets into a dancing fight with Haru. As he had some time off, Musica ran into his old girlfriend, Melodia and he became conflicted about talking to her again. However, he chooses to help Haru save the world and promises to see Melodia again some day. Tower of Din arc Musica and the gang later find a desert city under attack by demons. After flirting with Remmy, the leader of the village, Musica could tell something was off about them but he learns that Haru has gone off alone to fight the demon army because he believe's his father controls them. As they approach the tower, Musica's assumptions are confirmed by of one of the inhabitants. After finding Haru battleing the Palace Guards, Musica and Salasido become stuck together and fight Ron Glace and together, they easily defeat him. However, their victory is short lived as the Palace Guard leader Ltiangle arrived when he already defeated his opponent. Musica then learns that Remmy is not a desendent of Mlea and that Salasido is Remmy's older brother (hence why he wants Musica for flirting with Remmy). Msucia then orders Salasido to go find he sister while he battled Ltiangle alone. As he fights him, Musica realizes Ltiangle uses an invisibility Dark Bring and Musica nearly dies in the process of killing Ltiangle and freeing everyone from his mind prison. Musica is then taken out of the tower so he can get medical treatment. Before Remmy and Salasido leave, Musica once again displays he sorrow that Remmy won't be hanging with them, causing Salasido to want to kill him. Musica then realized that the Rave Warriors might be splittling up but Let appears and tells everyone that their individual goals are actually one. As Musica rejoices, he tries to egg Let into a fight until Haru came with Musica's gang and they leave for a new adventure. Symphonia arc As Musica realized he needed a large amount a money to go to Symphonia, Gray attempted to get a sponsor from Ruby's floating casino. As he didn't get a "sucker" as Let put it, Doryu's gang appears and tries to steal Plue and with Let, Musica tries to fight them off. However, the Jiggle Butt Gang causes everyone to pass out and Hebi arrives to help everyone out. As Ruby comes along with them, he joins the Rave Warriors and allows them free passage to Symphonia since he owned the toll. However, Drew destroys the bridge and Haru leads the Rave Warriros through the Death Storm as Musica piolets the Advent. As they crash land and Elie leads them to a Rave, Lucia Raregroove appears and taunts the groups, Musica and Let try to aid Haru but Lucia effortlessly defeats them. As he leaves the Oracion Seis appear and declare they want to kill Elie, Musica stands against Reina. After learning the origins of the Silver Ray, Musica has mix feelings about the fight with Reina but in the end, he gets defeated. As Sieg Hart saves the Rave Warriors, Let demanded that Elie punish both him, Musica, and Haru for failing her. Later, Musica travels to a witch doctor who switches his body with Elie and Plue. After he gets that fixed, he goes to a sage named Saga Pendragon, he learns that he must follow his hear through a bad time. Then he goes into a dark cave and helps everyone out along with Let as they fight a 100 mouthed monster and a evil Haru. Mermaid's Peril arc As Haru goes fishing, Musica is shocked to find that Haru found a mermaid named Celia. As she guided the Rave Warriors to her village for lunch, Musica was overjoyed at the idea of having a mermaid harem. However, Musica realized that all the mermaids were gone except for Celia's sister. Instantly, Haru and Musica want to help Celia and after Let informs them about oni, Musica goes with everyone to the oni's lair only to be trapped. As Plue and Griffon Kato help the others get out, Musica battle Drew only to be apparently killed. As Haru led the Rave Warriors to Drew's ship, Musica was turned into a werewolf and forced to fight him. However, as Haru tried to reach Musica, Musica turned back and rejoined his friends. Having knowledge of Drew's ship, Musica led everyone to where Ruby was being held by Lilth. Celia tells him and the others to leave her to fight as they head toward Drew's castle. As he gets to the castle though, Musica breaks off from the others to find the Silver Ray. At the oni's lair, Musica found Reina and after some deducting, he found out that the "River Slay" was actually the Silver Ray itself. Later, he finds Reina and they team up to fight the oni leader, Ogre. As they battle with him, Musica finds out that Ogre is a Gold-Claimer and that he has a Sinclaire piece that makes him immune to physical attacks. Learning this, Musica tries to convince Reina to do Silver Bond with him. After some arguing, they succeed and defeat Ogre and then they aim to destroy Silver Ray and die together. However, Reina spares him by sending out of the blast radius by distracting him with a kiss. After pleading with Reina to rethink her desicion, Musica gives in and helps Reina sacrifice herself. In the end, a new silver weapon falls from the sky to Musica which is made from his and Reina's silver. He dubs the lance the "Silver Ray" and he goes back to aid Haru against Drew. After Haru defeated Drew and apparently died, Musica is obviously hurt until Dalmation reveals that he saved Haru by teleportation. With this, Musica goes to the Mermaid festival to see the "Star Fish" as silver which makes Musica happy until he delivers the news of Reina's death to her subordinates. Stellar Memories arc As the Rave Warriors made their way towards the final rave, Jegan attacks them with a large army of dragons. Alongside Let and Haru, Musica battles them and sends Let up to battle Jegan as he escapes with everyone. Once landed, Musica helps Haru defeat some of the former Empirial Generals until Deep Snow arrives. With Shuda's arrival, Haru leads everyone to Every Mary's place where the Stellar memories are located. Musica uses them to see his past with Rize and Reina again. He also wasn't above compelmenting Cattleya Glory's beauty much to Haru's charign. When Lucia arrives, Musica sits on the sidelines until Haru uses the ninth sword and Shuda tells him to get Plue. As the fight progresses, Musica helps everyone fight against Endless until it vanished. With a new enemy, Musica knew he had to help everyone get stronger. Blue Guardians arc Musica leads the Rave Warriors to a town where a dancing contest it being preformed. Makai arc The Last Rave arc The Truth of Elie arc Relationships Haru Glory The trust they have in each other is unbreakable. He never once question Haru's leadership. Whenever Haru is in a pinch, he will always be there to defend him. Together, the two are formidable. He also said that Haru changed him into a much more affectionate person and respected him a lot. When Haru is "dead" after the final battle, he took good care of Elie, which he thought is what Haru would want him to do. He forged Ravelt for Haru when he discovers that a tenth and final form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, using a piece of his Silver and some tiring blacksmith skills, he succeeded in making the sword. Ravelt has the power to dispel evil, and becomes the default sword, while allowing him to transform and use the powers of the other swords at once. Reina A girl whom he fell in love with. Musica eventually finds the Silver Ray (which was changed to 'River Saly' by the Onigami) and finds Ogre, a Goldclaimer, and the leader of the Onigami, with Reina. Ogre discovers that R-E-I-N-A was the five character password to activate the Silver Ray, and he did, putting the whole continent in danger. Musica and Reina had to set aside their differences and the fact that they were enemies to defeat him. Since he is a Goldclaimer, Silver isn't something that would really work on him, added to the fact that his piece of Sinclaire - "Last Physics" makes any physical assault weapon useless. Musica and Reina use the ultimate Silverclaimer magic, Silver Bonds, to destroy Ogre, but they had to trust each other. Silver Bonds wasn't physical, so it literally destroyed Ogre. But there was still the problem of the Silver Ray. It was going to activate shortly after, and the both of them wanted to use Silver Bonds again to destroy it. Reina valued Musica's life more than hers, because she finally had something that she could love, and pushed him off the Silver Ray into the ocean. Reina used silver magic to talk to him, and that they could perform it in this way. Musica didn't want her to, but she stubbornly stayed on the Silver Ray. Silver Bonds destroyed the Silver Ray's core, and it exploded in the air, killing Reina. Finally, a weapon made from the Silver Ray, the sacred spear, the Silver Spear, which had Reina and her father's souls, and her “shadow stone”, "White Kiss" fell, and Reina's soul whispered to him that she loved him. Musica said that she should lend all of her power to this, and vowed that he was going to fight Darkness with it for her. Her White Kiss “shadow stone” becomes fused to Musica's silver necklace. To Musica, he treated the Silver Spear as Reina and that his bond with her will never break, thus the Silver Spear will never break. Melodia Melodia is an old girlfriend of Musica's, whom he meets when the gang prepare to leave Song Continent. Musica left her many years ago when he set out on his quest, however, she has been counting the days, 1143 days. She appears to still have feelings for Musica. Musica gave her up to help Haru finish his goal. Belnika A shy girl who joined Haru's party not long before the final battle. Musica has the tendency to always flirt with her. However, she either shy away or was cut in by other party members to save her from Musica's teasing. It is not known if these two have feelings for each other. Julia A sisterly figure to Musica. She is always looking out for him like a little brother. These two like to combine forces to tease Haru and Elie. They are the one responsible for Haru's confession to Elie in volume 32. Skills & Abilities Musica is a very skilled silver-claimer. He knows lots of the most powerful silver-claiming moves. He has used silver bonds. before, a move where two trusting people form all their silver-claiming skills into one magic hit. He can reform Silver into almost any kind of weapon or tool he needs.But he normally used it as a spear for attacking and a large shield when defending. In the Manga, after Reina's sacrifice, it gave him a new spear, the Silver Ray, a spear that has Reina's father beliefs and Reina's soul. That spear can transform into a necklace that has the symbol skull with a snake winding. Musica is shown to be able to defend himself well in hand to hand combat too. Category:Heros Category:Characters